


The 'Babies'

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cats, Fairy Tail Friendship Week, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Magnolia Dad's Club, ftdadsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: After work drinks gives Laxus a chance to see a slightly different side to Bickslow, and to meet his 'babies'.
Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fairy Friendship Week 2020, Fairy Tail Dads AU





	The 'Babies'

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity!](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)

Bickslow’s apartment was not the explosion of chaotic colours and patterns that Laxus had been expecting after seeing the man at work or his favoured attire. Although Laxus had harboured the suspicion that he only dressed like that to make sure that he was the centre of attention, although Bickslow’s grin and humour were usually enough to do that anyway. By comparison, the apartment seemed muted, with tasteful splashes of colour and decorations that had all been carefully chosen to complement one another, it should have felt impersonal almost like a hotel room, but it didn’t. There were little signs that it was a lived-in home, a hoodie slung over the back of the armchair, a book and mug abandoned on the coffee table, shoes stacked haphazardly just next to the door, and plants and random nick-nacks scattered amongst the deliberate décor.

It also looked as though it had been burgled.

A plant had been knocked on its side, scattering compost and gravel across a grey carpet and it looked as though someone or something had walked through it, trailing it across the floor. The low bookcase on the other side of the room was covered in photographs, and most of the frames had been knocked over and piled up as though someone had been searching for something. While the remains of a vase or ornament lay shattered on the ground next to it. Laxus must’ve made a noise, because Bickslow looked over from where he had been toeing off his shoes and followed his gaze before snorting, the reaction derailing Laxus’ concern. Especially when Bickslow stepped up next to him, hands on his hips as he pursed his lips and made a half-clicking, half-crooning noise.

“What…?” Laxus didn’t get to finish the question, because with matching, deafening yowls too cream and brown blurs materialised from down the corridor and were already on Bickslow, twinning around his legs and meowing and purring before he had even realised that they were cats.

“Meet Astrophe and Mandu,” Bickslow said, crouching down to fuss the cats who were demanding attention, the noise they were making intensifying as they butted their heads against his hands. “My babies, who are also worse than any burglars,” he added with a grin, and Laxus couldn’t help but grin back and shake his head. Only Bickslow, he thought, before abruptly finding himself with an armful of wiggling cat as Bickslow scooped the pair up and dropped one into Laxus’ arms while all but cradling the other one.

Nonplussed, Laxus looked down and found himself staring into wide, blue eyes. He lost the staring contest, glancing away, even as his fingers found their way up to scratch the cat behind the ears. “Which one is which?” He asked after a moment, realising that he didn’t have a clue, as they both looked identical to him.

“That’s Mandu,” Bickslow called back, as he headed for the small kitchen just off the living room. “He has a little brown patch on the back of his neck, and that’s the only way to tell them apart,” he explained, and Laxus looked down and found the patch in question before Mandu gave an imperious meow demanding more fuss and he capitulated. Chuckling as he finally moved further into the living room and looked across to see that Astrophe had climbed up onto Bickslow’s shoulder and was perched there looking regal as Bickslow opened a cupboard.

“So, they rule the roost then?” he asked, as Astrophe butted the side of Bickslow’s head and yowled at him, the noise rising in pitch until Bickslow lifted a hand to fuss him.

“Absolutely,” Bickslow replied, steadying the cat on his shoulder as he turned to look at Laxus. “So, coffee or do you fancy something stronger?” Another imperious meow from Astrophe was echoed by Mandu and Bickslow rolled his eyes. “After I’ve fed them of course.”

“Of course,” Laxus replied, struggling to keep a straight face. “And coffee, some of us have to be up at the crack of dawn,” he added, teasing Bickslow for his obvious delight each morning when he strolled into the house about three hours after everyone else.

“Spoilsport,” Bickslow grumbled without heat, moving across to retrieve the cats’ food bowls which had Mandu immediately abandoning Laxus’ arms to join Astrophe who had also jumped down, the two meowing and yowling at Bickslow to hurry up. Partway through he looked at Laxus and pointed a meat-covered fork at him, and faux-stern expression. “Once this job is done, we are going out and getting drunk.” It wasn’t a suggestion, but Laxus nodded anyway, feeling lighter than he had for a while.

“Deal.”


End file.
